megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cubit Foxtar
is one of the bosses of Mega Man Zero 3. Foxtar is one of the Eight Gentle Judges modified by Dr. Weil into his Weil's Numbers, a Mutos Reploid based on a kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. Cubit has nine remote control options to attack and can create flaming mirages, preferring to use strategy to defeat enemies instead of physical fights. Foxtar looks down on Tretista Kelverian and Deathtanz Mantisk with contempt due to their brutal fighting skills. Before his creator "upgraded" him, he was strict but kind, as shown when conversing with Childre Inarabitta after Elpizo's trial. When Dr. Weil returned and upgraded him however, he was mocking and cruel, saying that Weil's upgrade was "libertaing", showing that he liked his real personality and not the other one. Zero fights him to shut down the Baby Elf factory, which was later revealed not to be needed since the Messiah merged with the Dark Elf was just fine. He was later revived for another round but was defeated again, although he told Zero to not throw a fit since he's no hero and God of Destruction, giving a final hint at the Messiah's true idenity... An image of Cubit Foxtar appears in Mega Man Zero 4 as one of Dr. Weil's first form attacks, using the Fire Rain attack, where Cubit releases six fireballs. Strategy Foxtar moves around the room by doing double jumps. Defeating Foxtar will give Zero the Double Jump Foot Chip and, if at A or S rank, the Soul Launcher EX Skill. Attacks *'Flame Warp' - Foxtar fights by turning into five fireballs dancing around the room. *'Will-o'-Wisp Barrage' - Foxtar will start throwing nine fireballs rapidly at Zero. *'Flame Wheel' - Foxtar will create a wave of nine fireballs moving in a circular pattern in sets of three. *EX Skill: Fire Rain (火雨) - Foxtar jumps to the center of the room and launches two sets of flames into the air, which drop to the floor. Data *'Nickname:' Hundred Thoughts Poisonous Fox (百念の狐毒 Hyakunen no Kodoku) / Foxy Poison of a Hundred Spirits *'Mission:' Search Facility *'Zero's EX Skill:' Soul Launcher Mission enemies *'Sub boss:' Locomo IF *Capsule Cannon *Crossbyne *Flopper *Mothjiro *Petatria *Snakecord *Top Gabyoall Gallery Mmz3-cubit-foxtar2.jpg|Concept art of Cubit Foxtar. Cfoxtar.jpg|Concept art Trivia *The name Kyūbit (Cubit) comes from 九尾 Kyūbi, which is Japanese for nine-tails, and Foxtar a combination of fox and star. *Also following the nine-tails legend, Foxtar is revealed to be a very effeminate male. This was revealed in Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos. These shape shifting spirits often took on the form of a beautiful woman to lure travelers off their path. **In the English version of Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works, Foxtar is erroneously stated to be female due to his already effeminate proportions. *Cubit Foxtar is misnamed as "Cubit Foxter" in the English Mega Man Zero 3 instruction manual. *Cubit Foxtar is one of the few Mega Man characters that had her gender changed in different sources. Category:Mega Man Zero 3 bosses Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Eight Gentle Judges Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Fire bosses